BitterSweet Romance
by moonvixen8
Summary: S/K pairing! When Kagome gets kidnapped one fateful night, by the demons she fancied as folklore, will she be able to escape the destiny that is chasing up to her, or will she be entangled into past secrets and dangerous emotions that are emerging!


**Bittersweet Romance**

**An Inu-Yasha fan fiction**

**Written by: Caitlin**

**(All Credit for characters go to Rumiko Takahashi)**

**Summary: A SK (Sesshoumaru/Kagome) pairing. **18 year old Kagome has never seen a demon in her life, until one fateful night turns Kagome's world upside down, as people break into her house and kidnap her thinking she's the legendary demon slaying Sango. Escaping from her capture was the easy part...but staying out of trouble proves to be inevitable as Kagome is chased by the Demons she fancied as folklore. With secrets revealed and emotions stirring, will she live to see her friends again? Read & Find out!

Chapter 1

Moonlight Escapade

It was about 3 O'clock in the morning, the moon hung high the black abysmal sky, lighting the world in a silver glow. A darker form moved through the sky bigger then the moon itself, for the first time in centuries, a Solar Eclipse was taking place. Many people were waiting for it, with their Telescopes and they're technology. But the most devoted of them all, was stargazer Kagome Higurashi.

She was told not to go out tonight because of the Solar Eclipse, by her best friend (who she considered a sister) who she lived with, quote on quote said "The solar eclipse is a time of greatest strength for many demons. It's one of the most dangerous times for anyone to be out and about, gazing dumb-found-ed at the stars!" Although Kagome had found it quite unusual that Sango believed in demons, she did not shun her for the fact, but after living with her, and having her years of expertise on the subject, it wore off.

Kagome had found it harder and harder to maintain being paranoid of the demon's Sango had talked so much about. After 6 years without seeing a single one, it had lost the effect it had once had. She simply found them a folktale Sango, for whatever reason couldn't let go of. So Sango of course had nagged, and nagged, and nagged until Kagome had given in into not going out that night.

"Of course I won't go out Sango, not with you worried sick as your acting. What kind of sis would I be then, hm?" Sango just glared back at her suspiciously, not just yet willing to trust her best friend.

"You promise Kagome Higurashi?"

"I promise," Kagome nodded, smiling.

"You...pinkie-promise?" Kagome glowered at her friend and then stuck out her pinkie.

"Fine, I pinkie-Promise! There are you happy now?!" Kagome said glaring and stomping away as she ran back to her room upstairs, pretending to be upset.

That was hours ago, well before dinnertime that night, and Kagome grinned as she crept about her room preparing her back pack for tonight. She was almost tempted to giggle at the fact that Sango, had forgotten to chase after her to make sure she hadn't crossed her fingers while making the promise, which of course she had. No demons of fiction were going to stop her from being able to see this most spectacular sight, no matter how paranoid Sango was.

Slipping on her backpack, Kagome opened her door silently slipping out into the hallway, a mere shadow as she was dressed in all figure hugging black to blend in with the night. As she left the room, putting her hair up in a ponytail she quietly stuck her head in her room-mates room, glancing in. At 3 O' clock in the morning she wasn't expecting her strangest yet best friend to be there. But then again you could never tell with that tiptoeing over to the stairway that lead down into the main hall and the front door, she listened for Sango's over protective house cat, Kirara, which was more of a guard dog in her opinion. Not hearing her, she smiled knowingly that Sango must have taken her with her. Sliding down the railing, Kagome landed mutedly on the carpet as she dashed out the door, closing it behind her as she made her way over to her car. She gently set her stuff down in her back seat as she lowered the dark blue cars hood down. Leaping in Kagome started the cars engine, speeding out of the driveway as she raced off down the road.

She shook her head in the wind letting free her hair from the ponytail sighing as it floated in the nighttime air. Naturally, Night time was Kagome's favorite time ever since she was a baby she had always been a Star Gazer. Even as she pulled into her favorite isolated star gazing hill, she still could remember the thousand or more nighttime skies that she had witnessed alone, on this very hill on nights just like tonight.

She didn't know why, but she sometimes she felt closer to the stars then she did with anyone else she knew. Unpacking her stuff she set about preparing for the nights universal events.

After it ended, Kagome was left speechless, her breath light and airy as if she had just been running as she packed back up. Kagome drove home later in a dazed state not noticing when the goofy grin spread across her face and stuck their like plaster. Yet, the grin was swiped off her face the second she pulled into her driveway, replaced by an uneasy smile as she spotted her room mate standing a couple feet away from her parking spot, looking very aggravated and worried. Kagome hesitantly pulled up and parked in the usual space, although she did not want to and slowly got out.

". . . Uh, Ohayo Sa-Sango..."Kagome greeted sheepishly

"Don't you dare 'Ohayo' me Missy, What were you thinking?! You could've at least left a note! But no!!! You just leave without any notice and leave me to worry madly about you!!! I thought that they had gotten to you Kagome! I was so worried about you!" Sango lunged forward and pulled Kagome into a tight reassuring hug as her anger slowly gave way to her fear and worry for her friend. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes as she hugged back.

"And who would've gotten to me?" Sango pulled back as she glowered at her friend as she held Kagome at arms length.

"The demon's you idiot! Who else do you think?!"

"Ohhhh…yea those guy's." She mumbled disbelievingly, making Sango glare and grab onto her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again, Ever! Promise?!"

"I promise" Kagome muttered solemnly, while crossing fingers once again, as she dropped her keys in her pants pocket. Sango narrowed her eyes before pulling Kagome into another python tight hug before letting her go and leading her back to the house nodding.

Sango sighed in relief as she opened up the front door slipping into the dark unlit house, "Good! I'm glad." Kagome smiles, shaking her head as she bends over and sets down her back with her telescope and camera's in it, standing up and turning just in time to see knives come flying out of the shadows at them. To her horror, Kagome watches as one embeds itself deep into Sango's shoulder, making her scream in excessive pain and stagger forwards a bit. Rushing forwards to catch her, Kagome was only pushed back by Sango towards the entrance they had just come through. Stumbling to her knee's, Sango growled loudly as she whips out a revolver and starts taking aim at the intruders yelling back orders at her friend over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here! Run!!!"

Nodding dumbly, Kagome turned on heel and sprinted out the door, flinching as she heard multiple gunshots go off as she bolted back to her car, fumbling with the keys, as she tried to get them out of her pocket. As she finally pulled them out, she tripped as she glanced down at them trying to find the right one, and went flying onto the driveway gravel, face first. Instinctively, Kagome rolled to the side, and barely managed to dodge the knife that was thrown at her. Scrambling desperately up, she instantly froze as the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of her neck. Right before everything went black as something came smashing down into the back of her head, she heard Kirara's enraged snarl and the sound of Sango's anguished scream, and wondered if they all were going to be all right.

Chapter 2

Captive

Blackness surrounded Kagome as she struggled to wake up as a nagging feeling of being watched became noticed in the pit of her stomach, she started to wake up. Out of the darkness she heard a croaky, almost whiny voice that reminded her of what a toad would sound like if animated.

"My Lord! Does she not look a lot like that vile human wench Kikyo milord?" The voices only reply was a slight 'Hn' as the first voice continued on its whiny rambling, which was not helping Kagome's headache at all.

"Milord, I wonder how that baka of a half breed Inu-yasha will react? Now that he has lost his wench, what will he do if he were to see her look alike?" The man snickered in sick delight as he could only imagine the man who they called Inu yasha's reaction. "I bet he's gonna sniffle and be his usual pathetic self when- ."

"Silence, Jaken!" Came the strong command, which pierced sharply through the fogginess that still lingered in her head, clearing it as if she had dumped ice water over herself.

"Yes my lord, Sesshoumaru Sama," was the mumbled reply that came from the other man, who was obvious much more cowardly then, the man who had bit out the command. Again the crystalline voice spoke, its cool tone running alluringly over her like a fresh snow creek.

"Leave us, she is awakening."

"Yes, my lord, Sesshoumaru Sama!" Squawked the toady man again as he could be heard quickly scuttling out of the room, his footsteps echoing as he ran away from the room at top speed. Kagome just froze, uncertain of how he knew that she was now awake, could he be a mind reader, one of those psyche's that Sango had warned her about only a week ago. Dreading Kagome cracked an eye open, only to slam it shut again, when she saw the intimidating silhouette of a man standing near to where she laid. She frantically hope that if she just pretended to be asleep, the man would go away.

"I know you're awake, human," Said the Sesshoumaru with an underlying hint of disgust in his voice. His voice caused her to flinch, as she slowly opened her eyes figuring it was useless to pretend any longer. Eye met eye as cool sun kissed amber eyes clashed with stormy ocean ones. Kagome jumped back, very aware of how close he was, as he had leaned down to be face to face with her, and the only thing Kagome could think of was how gorgeous he was.

Long silk like, silver hair cascaded down his shoulders encasing his pale face, and stunning eyes contracted against his all black leather attire, that had left the jacket open to show how well kept the man actually was. He leaned back, tipping his chair onto all fours again, as he noticed the girl take him in with wide doe eyes.

Noticing that she was staring Kagome sat up, only to flinch and groan in agony as her head reeled and the resistance on her right wrist making it difficult for her to actually get up. Finally she managed, not missing the fact, that she was hand cuffed to the leg of his chair. No wonder it had been so hard getting up.

Thinking she needed to do something, she suddenly glared up at him, secretly taking in the 10 by 10 ft cement room they were in. His chair, the firm and dirty blanket she was laying on, and the torch in the highest corner of the room were the only accessories to the room, other then themselves.

As she fully met his eyes again and focused on him, she froze under his vacant gaze, suddenly becoming terrified of not knowing what the hell was going on. Just as she was about to tremble in fear, something Sango said leapt to the front of her mind. Swallowing down her panic, she thrust her nose up in the air defiantly, gathering all her courage she had to confront the man.

"Why am I here?!" Kagome all but shouted, making them both flinch slightly at the sound. Her counter interrogation of him wasn't going as well as she had planned as he growled low in his throat at her show of defiance but did not answer, making her wish she could just shrink into the farthest corner of the room and hide so she could cower in fear, but the sensation of his eyes boring into her made it impossible.

She trembled, looking down to take a reprieve as she took a deeper breath to come back and glare intensely up at him.

"Damn it! Why am I here?!"

He let out a soft 'Hn' at her antics as he stared down upon her. The last guy who had her in his holds, had told him to expect a fight as soon as she had woke up, maybe she had been hit to hard and had lost her memory? It was possible, but as she yanked on the handcuffs and disturbed his chair narrowing her eyes at him in a death glare, he was unsure. Sesshoumaru growled, and pulled his lips back in a slight snarl to reveal sharp pearly white fangs. Her reaction surprised him as it sent him flying up out of the chair and flinching at her scream, as her eyes widened and she almost literally flew backward, dragging the chair along and knocking it over as she pushed herself flush with the wall behind her.

Sesshoumaru just stood there growling slightly, having a look of amusement, or was it confusion, flash briefly in his eyes. But it was so gone so fast she wasn't certain if it was there for real in the first place, leaving behind what seemed to be eyes of gold, frozen over. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and flexed his hand slightly, making her aware of his claws as he approached. His voice seemingly dripping venom, with each word he spoke.

"I can ensure you, Mistress Sango that you will be dealt with accordingly if you show any attempts at escaping. Although I was prepared for more then this despicable display you are showing me." He looked her over and waited for her to move, and much to his unseen dismay she just stood staring back at him unmoving, as he watched her eyes race with thoughts. As he realize that she truly wasn't going to do anything, he turned his back on her and left the room, closing the door shut without a final word.

Kagome shuddered as she heard a key lock the door and with withdraw from the lock, imprisoning her. Kagome sunk to the floor her thoughts turning to panic.

_'Oh god...Oh dear god! He thinks I'm Sango!!! What am I supposed to do? He's a demon I just know he is! Those fangs must have been real, but then... Everything that Sango has been saying is true! But then they're after Sango! I have to escape, warn Sango! But how am I supposed to get out of here if he's a Demon! Not to mention a gorgeous one to- C'mon Kagome! Focus here! You can do this just remember what Sango has taught you, you haven't been training for years, only to be defenseless now! Now what can I do...Oh yea lock, bobby pin, lock picking 102! Got it!"_

Shakily, Kagome turned shoving her hands into her pack pocket as she pulled out a few different sizes of bobby pins. Glancing at the cuffs on her wrist she started bending and twisting it to the right angles before shoving it in the key hole and moving it around the triggers. A few seconds later there was a small click and Kagome grinned as she pulled out the pin, and pulled off the cuffs, silently thanking Sango for all those lessons she had never thought she would use.

Slowly standing up she slipped silently over to the door and surveyed the lock, it was more complex then the first one, but after five or so minutes there was also another click as the lock, unlocked, and Kagome pushed the door open slowly without a sound. Using her stealth skills, the ones that Sango had improved on, she crept down the hall and around a corner past an ugly guard who resembled goat to an open window.

Much to her relief, she noticed the beginnings of daytime as the sun rose between the trees. She new demons could come out in light, but not many were willing to do so seeing as they were more nocturnal, or so Sango had told her, and she prayed that was true. She got up onto the window ledge, perching only to take in her landings, before she jumped out dropping some 10ft before colliding with the earth, as she threw herself into a roll to protect herself, and from that she was off and running down the long driveway, silently surprised that she wasn't being chased by dogs. She climbed the high metal fences swiftly when she came to the entrance of the estate and as before kept heading on her way towards the road that would lead her further and further away from the mansion the more she followed it.

A couple hours later she came across a gas station, where she borrowed a cell phone from the lady working there and called Sango's boyfriend, who just happened to be another demon hunter, to come and pick her up.


End file.
